Hollywood Heights Secrets and Scandals
by rainbowpinkdiamond
Summary: This is what I would make season 2 out of. It continues right from the scene of the plane from the last episode. PLZ note that i dont own this show or any of the characters/actors and such. THX AND PLZZZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 & Chapter 2

Hey this is the first story I've ever written on FanFiction. I would really love if you guys reviewed because Hollywood Heights is one of my favorite shows and I got bored in math one day so I was like why not write a Fanfiction story. This story starts right after the last episode. (they are on the airplane). I would also like to mention that I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS/ACTORS and such. Thanks everyone and I hope you like it!

***Hollywood Heights Secrets and Scandals*.  
**_my version of Season 2_

***Continuing right from the plane***

Eddie and Loren are sitting in the back of the plane. Nora and Max are sitting together just talking near the front of the plane, and Jake and Kelly were working continuously on their tablets flirting (mind you Jake and Tracy are now divorced)

Loren is lying on Eddie's shoulder sleeping, the plane gets a little jumpy due to rough air.

Loren: (jumps a little) Oh! Hey…(yawning)

Eddie: Well hello there beautiful.

Lo: Are we almost there? I can't wait!

Eddie: I hope so this plane is getting annoying to sit in..

Lo: You don't like being in a plane with me?! (Giggling as she slightly punches his arm.)

* They both start to laugh and tickle each other*

Loren: I love you so much.

Eddie: Back atcha beautiful.

***Max and Nora come to the back of the plane seeing Eddie and Loren in a soft kiss.***

Nora: Ehem…

Both Lo and Eddie: Oh haha…. Uh Hey!

Max: How you two doing?

Lo: fine… Just wanting to get off this plane!

Eddie: Ha! You'll be feeling that a lot now that you're a rock star Miss Loren Tate..

*** After about one hour, they were finally about to land (Loren was sleeping yet again) ***

Eddie: (tapping Loren).. Hey, Lo, we're about to land..

Loren: (waking up) oh.. uh yah.. Thank God! I am sooo tired..

Eddie: Yah…planes for some reason make you exhausted. Stupid time change.. (they were in NY on Eastern time where as LA was in Pacific time)

Brenda: Mr. Duran, Ms. Tate the plane is getting ready to land.

*** Everyone prepared to land by buckling their seatbelts ***

Once the plane landed, cheering fans screamed "LEDDIE1" "LEDDIE!" "FOREVER TOGETHER!" and all kinds of chants. Loren and Eddie signed autographs and took pictures with fans. Jake and Kelly hurried them on to get in the limo.

*** in the limo ***

Loren: That was really fun!

Eddie: Well they love you so that makes sense.

Lo: You mean "us" (she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.)

Lo: You're the best guy any girl could ask for.

Eddie: Aw.. Well you're the best GIRLFRIEND any guy could ask for

(they both hugged and kissed)

Loren blushed and giggled.

*** they got to the hotel: ***

Max & Nora had there own room together.

Kelly had her own, as well as Jake.

Loren and Eddie each had their own rooms too.

When Eddie found out they had separate rooms he started to whimper at Loren and gaver her a stare with his almond eyes.

Loren: EDDIE! (punching his arm and started to laugh.)

Loren gave him a quick peck on the lips as they both walked into their own rooms to get settled before the stylists came and started chaos.

**I know Chapter 1 was long but I was trying to find a good stopping point and I guess that worked out :P. PLZZ REVIEW so I can improve my writing! Thxx heres Chapter 2:**

Chloe's Apartment

*** Chloe in her thoughts as she is looking on Eddies website annoyed with Loren ***

(in thoughts)

Chloe: UGH! I hate that teenybopper! I know Eddie and I don't have a chance at this point since "the accident" (she shivers at the thought of that), but I sure as hell wont let LOREN Tate ( she puts the emphasis on the "Loren") take him away. An immature High School student doesn't deserve someone like Eddie…

(she then chucks her laptop on the couch when she looks at the screen to find a tweet from Eddie saying he is so happy to be with his girlfriend, Loren Tate.)

Tyler's Apartment:

Tyler could care less about Eddie, and more importantly Loren, but he did have one concern: Whether or not Chloe and him were gonna go to jail after causing the accident and avoiding the accident by driving away. Now that Eddie knew, Eddie had every right to throw him in jail, and honestly he didn't know why he wasn't in jail at the moment. He decided to call his lawyer before things got way out of hand. He also decided o go to Chloe's and tell her to get her act together and call her lawyer too.

Loren's Hotel Room:

Stylists crowded the room along with Nora, Kelly, and Eddie and Max just walked in to see how everything was going. Loren looked panicked and annoyed with Kelly because the outfits looked trashy and definitely not "her". Eddie walked over and she felt so relieved.

Kelly: Oh great…. He's here to bash on me too.

Loren: Im stating my opinion… You work for me and I'm sorry this isn't going to work if your not gonna understand.

Kelly: Ok..fine..sorry… Wear your "folk wear" then…

Loren: All I wanted to do was adjust "this" picking up the short, leathery, skirt, with a gothic look thrown up all over it. Her look of disgust told Kelly they really need to fix it.

Eddie and Nora agreed completely that it wasn't "her look" at all. Nora tried not budding in so she walked off shaking her head.

Kelly: Ok Loren what do you want to get rid of?

Loren: umm. Can we tone down the makeup? I feel like I have cake plastered on my face.

Eddie laughed.

Loren gave him this stare. He smiled and raised his hands in surrender and backed away slowly laughing.

Loren continued to adjust her outfit.

Kelly: Ok whats next?

Lo: Can you get rid of this choker, leather bracelet thing, and all the leathery junk on my skirt?

The stylists removed items as Loren went on.

Loren: and umm. I think that's it. I mean I'll tolerate it, but next time can I please pick the outfits?

Kelly: fine.. but you have to trust me. I know what I'm doing.

Loren: (slowly rolled her eyes) As long as I approve.

Loren was all ready. Eddie came over to her in awe.

Eddie: Wow… you look…stunning.. (Loren blushed).

Loren gave him a hug and a peck on the lips.

Loren: I'm sorry for getting all moody… Its just frustrating when everyone is in my face and no one understands..

Eddie: You know I understand….right Lo?

Loren: Of course babe…you're my biggest fan

Eddie: Its funny because you're my biggest fan too.

Eddie leaned in for a soft kiss and then they both, hand in hand, walked to the limo.

*******End of chapter 2************

**PLZZZ REVIEW! CHAPTER 3 WILL BE PROB UP WEDNESDAY MARCH 7TH NIGHT**


	2. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to get you chapter 3 when I told you I would have it posted! (things got hecktic!) Track meet on Thursday and Wednesday an insane homework amount! So I hope you like Chapter 3! And plzz review I could use the help!

*** Chapter 3 ***

- At the Sander's house –

Melissa and Adam were quickly packing for NYC. Eddie invited Mel, Ian, and Adam to come up to the festival to surprise Loren. Their plane was leaving in an hour and they had to get there before Loren's performance.

Mel: ADAM! We need to get going we will never make the plane if you don't hurry up!

Adam: comingggg.

Phil and Adriana walked into the kitchen as they caught Adam and Mel heading out.

Phil: Hey! You guys leaving?

Mel: Yes. And we are in a rush so see ya in a couple days.

Aid: Bye guys! Have fun!

Adriana had her little girl and Phil and her named their child Ansley. She was 3 months old and had strawberry blonde hair.

**- Baby crying in the background – **

Aid: back to motherly duties!

Phil: You're a great mother Aid.

Aid: Thanks now come help me with Ansley!

- Chloe's Apartment –

Chloe is running around planning her sick revenge against Loren and Eddie. There's a knock on the door:

Chloe: Ugh.. Tyler I'm busy..

Tyler: You don't look it.

Chloe: What do you want? I thought you're done with me.

Tyler: I am.

Chloe: You don't look it…

Tyler: Look! I'm coming to warn you. Eddie has every right to throw us in jail. Even prison. Frankly.. I don't even know why he hasn't.

Chloe: Because Eddie would never do that to me.

Tyler: Well he sure as heck would do it to me. And sweetie… Don't get your hopes up.

Tyler looks at Chloe's computer screen seeing Eddie's website open.

Tyler: SOOO. This is what you're busy doing… huh?

Chloe: Just leave! What is your freaking point anyways?

Tyler: Me being the smart one is getting a lawyer. And I guess your sitting here plotting to run over Loren too!

Chloe: JUST SHUT UP AND GO TYLER!

Tyler walks out and Chloe slams the door and continues to plot revenge ignoring everything that Tyler just told her.

- The concert –

Loren was in the dressing room getting her touchups with makeup and outfits etc. Eddie walked out of the room to see if Mel, Adam, and Ian got there. He saw Ian and waved and then checked his phone seeing that Mel and Adam were 10 minutes away. Everything was going perfect…except the fact that Eddie really needed to tell Loren about him being gone. He didn't want to talk or think about it, but he knew Loren had every right to know.

Ian walks up and him and Eddie do that bro hug thingy.

Eddie: Hey man! Thanks for coming!

Ian: No prob! Glad to see my best friend "back to life!"

Eddie: ha.. very funny! OK I need to go check on Loren. When Mel and Adam show up will you let me know?

Ian: Sure Mate! See ya!

Eddie walked in the dressing room as everyone was leaving. Loren started having her mental break down where she would freak out. Eddie knew how to fix everything.

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: Thank God! She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss.

Eddie: You are gonna do fine babe.

Loren: This is just so unreal. I couldn't do this without you Eddie.

Eddie: Well I'm not going anywhere. He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Loren: I know. She smiled and started doing a few vocal warm ups.

- There was a knock on the door –

Eddie opened it up seeing Mel, Adam, and Ian all standing in the door way. Loren turned around and ran over to see them.

Loren: OH MY GOODNESS! How did you get here?!

Mel: Well your rock star boyfriend sent us 3 tickets to NYC and we decided to stop by.

Loren turned to Eddie giving his shy super cute smile that gave her butterflies.

Loren: You really did this for me?

Eddie: Why of course Miss Tate.

Loren embraced him and kissed him.

Loren: I am so glad you guys are here!

Loren started tearing up

Mel: Loren! Don't ruin that makeup!

Loren quickly fixed the makeup and Kelly walked in.

Kelly: Oh hey guys! Nice surprise! Loren lets go. Your on in 5!

Loren quickly turned around hugged everybody, Eddie being the last one she hugged.

Loren: I love you Eddie Duran

Eddie: I love you too Loren Tate. He kissed her real quickly and gave her a nudge to an impatient Kelly.

* Loren performed 4 songs: starting with I'm Alive, moving to Mars, then her cover of One Day at a Time, and lastly her latest song Flow. She walked off the stage listening to the crowd continuously cheering and chanting. She walked towards her family and friends. *

Nora: Loren! You were amazing! She gave Loren a hug and continued to yabber about how proud she was.

Loren: Thanks mom! Thanks everyone!

Loren walked towards Eddie. Before she got to say anything he leaned in for a deep kiss, in which Loren had to pull away because people were staring.

Eddie: I'm soo proud of you Lo.

Loren: Thank you! She hugged him

Eddie: They love you almost as much as I love you!

Loren: I love you too!

Everyone walked over to the limos to get to the hotels. They were all very tired and wanted to get some sleep so they could have a little fun in NYC the next day before heading back to LA.

- Nora and Max's limo –

Nora: Gosh she is growing up so fast.

Max: They both are. I am so happy Eddie and Loren found each other.

Nora: Me too, Max, me too.

They continued to talk about their kids and how proud of them they are.

- The hotel –

Everyone headed to his or her rooms. Mel and Adam shared and Ian got his own. Loren and Eddie walked up to their rooms and Eddie started doing the whimper he did earlier.

Loren: Fine! She took Eddie by the hand and walked into her room.

Eddie: Yayyy! He used his little kid voice to make her laugh.

Loren: ( Laughing) But on onnnee condition!

Eddie: Yes? He pulled a puppy dog eye look as if he was an innocent child.

Loren: Will you please tell me what happened while you were gone?

Eddie tensed up and cut his child act.

Eddie: Ok, Miss Tate I will.

As they walked into the room they got in their PJs and sat on the couch. Loren looked anxious and Eddie sat down and told her everything.

Loren: Oh my gosh! So Leah and Jeremy saved you?

Eddie: Yes.. and well she uhh leah uhh well she um kissed me.

Eddie saw the look of betrayal in Loren's eyes.

Loren: She what?!

Eddie: But I swear I pulled back.. kinda yelled at her and then told her that I loved you.

Loren: I believe you Eddie. I love you.

Eddie: Back atcha beautiful.

Eddie leaned in and passionately kissed Loren. He deepened it, and this time Loren didn't pull away. She was so happy to be with him again. Nothing would ever stop her. He proved to her that he would never leave her and that she was no rebound girl from Chloe Carter. This was true love.

**** END OF CHAPTER 3 *** **

I hope you guys liked it! Pleaseee Review! I'm going to need some help for chapter 4! Plz give suggestions! I will most likely have chapter 4 up within 3-4 days. Thank You!


	3. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I cant wait for you guys to read the next few chapters I'm writing! I wanted to start off the story with a Leddie reunion, but this chapter is where the drama starts! Don't worry I'm not gonna ruin the love b/w Leddie! But you will have to see! This story may take an exciting twist! PLEASE REVIEW! I love the tips and feedback! Thanks!

*** Chapter 4 ***

Loren and Eddie woke up in each other's arms the next morning. Eddie carefully got out of bed to get some coffee. He accidently bumped Loren's shoulder and saw her blink her eyes. He crouched down on the floor to give her a good scare.

Loren: Eddie? She slowly got up and looked around.

Eddie: BOO! Eddie rose and jumped up on the bed scaring Loren half to death.

Loren: EDDIE! She laughed hysterically as Eddie tickled her!

Eddie: Good morning beautiful. He stopped tickling her and just held her in his arms at this point.

Loren: Good morning handsome. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

Eddie loved Loren so much. He couldn't wait for a fun day in NYC before heading back to LA that evening.

Chloe's apartment –

Chloe (in her thoughts): That little teenybopper. She has no idea who she is up against. Eddie would never throw me in jail! Not after I recanted my story so he wouldn't go to jail. It is not like Eddie Duran to throw a beautiful girl like me in jail. I'll be fine. But… Not until Loren Tate is out of the picture.

Chloe then starts to laugh and write down ideas on how to sabotage Loren. She decided not to do a text spoof and wouldn't do anything not in person. It was time to shake Loren to ground once and for all.

The Hotel Lobby –

Eddie, Loren, Mel, Adam, and Ian all walked down to the lobby to meet up for breakfast. Kelly, Jake, Nora, and Max all decided they would hang back at the hotel before getting on the plane in about 4 hours.

Eddie: Hey guys! He saw Ian, Adam, and Mel all walk up.

Mel: Hiiii! Well um im starving so lets go!

Loren: sameeee!

Ian: Eddie, Adam, I think the ladies are a bit hungry.

Mel: You got that right! Mel started to walk out of the hotel looking for the nearest Starbucks.

Loren: You and I think so alike- Mel looked at Loren's phone where Loren looked up the nearest Starbucks.

Eddie: Where shall we go?

Loren and Mel: STARBUCKS!

Mel: I am in serious need of a Double Chocolaty Chip Frap!

Adam: Well let's go!

After going to Starbucks, the guys followed the girls as they walked into shops all around NYC to get a bunch of outfits and accessories. Loren got a call from Kelly saying that they needed to come back to the hotel and pack so they wouldn't miss their flight.

Back in LA –

Loren- I'm so glad to be back in LA, she excitingly screamed.

Eddie- Me too, babe. I love it here.

Loren- Same.. well its nearly 11 so I should head home. My mom got home early so she is probably expecting me.

Eddie- noo don't go just spend the night.

Loren- Eddie.. ill be fine.

Eddie- pleaseee you already have clothes hereee. He gave her the puppy dog eyes she always fell for.

Lo- fine…. She gave him a quick kiss and then began to text her mom.

Eddie- wait Lo… I have an even better idea, he got up and wrapped his arms around her.

Loren- and what would that be, Mr. Duran…

Eddie- move in with me. You already have stuff here and I just love you so much and I don't want to lose you and… Eddie continued to ramble and he started to freak out thinking Loren was going to say no.

Loren- yes.

Eddie- and just I always feel better when you are around and I know that I am pushing you and I'm sorry I shouldn't have…

Loren pulled Eddie in to a passionate and romantic kiss. She broke it and whispered into Eddie's ear.

Loren- I said yes.

Eddie- wait WHAT. Oh my gosh LO. He hugged her and kept saying thank you a zillion times.

Once again, Loren pulled him into another kiss, this time deepening it. Eddie and Loren were so happy and so perfect in that moment. It was suddenly broken off by a knock on the door.

Loren- Who the heck wants to come see us at midnight. She opened the door to find Cameron.

Loren- uh. Hi Cam. It's a little late… Is there a reason you are here, she asked.

Cam- yes. I want you with me. That loser doesn't deserve you.

Eddie came up just about ready to attack the guy.

Eddie- I'm sorry Cameron, but you look like a freaking loser just standing her at midnight. Are you drunk…

Cameron came up to Loren and grasped her to kiss her. He mashed his lips onto hers as she started to kick and scream. Eddie ran over to her and started attacking Cam. Once he managed to get Cam off Loren he hugged her as she sobbed. She sat on the piano bench watching Eddie stand up for her. She felt safe and knew that she did the right thing by moving in with Eddie.

Eddie- IF YOU TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN IM GONNA MAKE SURE YOUR SORRY ASS IS THROWN IN JAIL.

Cam- SUCKS FOR ME THEN…

This time Eddie punched Cam in the gut starting a serious wrestling match. They continued throwing each other around until Eddie accidently pulled Cam's wig off. Loren freaked out a little.

Cam- UH. UH. UH. ITS JUST A PROP OK IM JUST WEARING A BALD CAP YOU KNOW STARTING TRENDS.. UH. AH. BYE. ILL GET YOU FOR THIS EDDIE DURAN. I LOVE YOU LOREN.

Loren- I don't.

Loren walked over to Eddie and they sat on the couch.

Eddie- Are you OK, he asked.

Loren- yeah im more so disturbed. Are you OK…

Eddie- I'm fine, I just want to hold you.

Loren- I love you.

Eddie- Back atcha beautiful. He leaned in to passionately kiss her leading to an intense makeout session lasting for 15 minutes.

Loren- You know I don't want to end this…, but I am exhausted.

Eddie smiled and picked her up to go to bed.

Nora and Max's house –

Nora continued to look at the text Loren sent earlier. She knew that Eddie asked her to move in with him, for he asked her secretly earlier. She said yes, but she missed her little girl.

Max- hey darling, are you ok.

Nora- I'm fine its just my little girl is going to move in with Eddie and I'm gonna miss her so much.

Max- That's how I felt when Eddie proposed to Chloe.. I didn't trust it one bit. But this. This is different. Eddie and Loren love each other. Loren is so safe with him. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her no matter what. And Loren is weary of people so I'm sure she thought about this and knows its right.

Nora- You're right Max. and thank you. Luckily I wont be lonely because I have this wonderful man in my life named Max Duran.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Sorry guys I know that was a shorter chapter. So my drama for next chapter I am thinking is gonna be some Chloe and Loren issues and I need help on this—

keep adam and mel together

mel and adam breakup where mel is with cam or something

mel and adam breakup where mel is with ian.

I NEED HELP SO PLZZZ REVIEW AND LEAVE ME SOME TIPS.

Also my shift key on my computer is broken so I couldn't do any question marks exclamation marks parentheses and any other stuff so sorry if there are some grammatical errors.


	4. Chapter 5

**Hollywood Heights Season 2- Secrets and Scandals Chapter 5**

Hey guys. I know it has been literally forever since I updated. I am going to try to get more time. I was out of town for like a week and I've been really busy lately. I also wanted to tell you that my computer keyboard is still screwed up so if you see no exclamation or question marks and all that – that is why. Thanks for sooo much support and I promise I will try to keep this thing updated. Just a fair warning- I don't own this show or any of the characters.

Loren and Eddie's penthouse –

Loren woke up in Eddie's arms. It felt like such a dream. Literally a couple days ago, she was singing a memorial concert for Eddie, thinking he was dead. And now she is living with him. As she lay there in her thoughts thinking about everything and smiling at some of the greatest memories she's ever had, she thought about her mom, and Mel, Ryan Gosling of course, and she even thought about Cameron and how he used to be this actual normal person and now she felt like he was some what psychotic. As she shivered at the weird night she had, Eddie woke up.

Eddie- good morning beautiful.

Loren- Good morning handsome..

Eddie- how did you sleep, he asked.

Loren- better than I ever have.

Eddie smiled and just thought about how perfect she was. Loren was getting out of bed to get ready, but Eddie grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

Eddie- noooo…

Lo- Eddie.. We have to get ready. We have a meeting with Kelly and Jake later, and I have to tell my mom and Mel about me moving in with you..

Eddie- the meeting is laterrr.. and don't worry about your mom..

Loren- Eddie you know I have to tell my mom..

Eddie- I already got that handled beautiful.

Loren- What did you do, she asked excitedly

Eddie- lets just say.. I have already talked to your mom about it…

Loren- And did she approve, she asked.

Eddie- I wouldn't have asked you if she didn't sweetheart. He gently pulled Loren into a kiss reassuring her that he had everything handled. A blush crept up on Lo as she smiled.

Lo- Wait what about Mel….

Eddie- Lo… she can wait an hour don't you think…

Lo- fine… she curled back into his arms happy that Momma Tate didn't have a meltdown about it. Lo knew she still wanted to have a talk with her mom knowing that this wouldn't be as easy as she thought. Mel on the other hand was easy to handle. She just had to have every last detail.

Chloe's apartment –

Today Chloe was prepared to get what she wanted. Fame, Success, and well… Tyler. Chloe came back to Tyler after realizing that there was no way she would be getting Eddie. Tyler was going to do a big movie really soon and taking advantage of his fame and success, could bring her fame and success. But Chloe wasn't done just yet with Loren Tate. That girl took everything from her. That high school Hannah Montana wasn't going to get everything she wanted either. The most Chloe could really do was just make Loren feel smaller, weaker, and not worthy. That could shake any little girl down any day.

Chloe just needed to find out where the couple was going for the day. Chloe walked out of her apartment with a high ego, and an utterly low way of thinking.

Sander's house –

Mel in her thoughts –

Mel- UGH. I really need to talk to Lo. Adam is moving to NYC. In like 3 weeks after graduation. And he expects us to have a constant healthy relationship. No. I don't want him staying to LA to go to school here because of me. I wanted him to go to NYC. But I also don't want to go to NYC with him. I haven't told him that. What. do I do. I'm a Cali girl… I wouldn't survive there. Plus I might get that internship. That's huge. I'm not changing my life for Adam. I have to break up with him. But first I need to talk to Lo. Hmm she is either at Eddie's or she is with Nora. Ill go over to Lo's now.

Mel grabbed her purse and then headed downstairs. She said bye to Aid and Phil and was about to head out. Then Lisa stopped her.

Lisa- Leaving without breakfast…

Mel- I'm not hungry and I have to go mom..

Lisa- don't tell me you are going to party palace at the Tate's.

Mel – actually I am I just need to grab Lo and talk to her about something.

Lisa- Cant you call and hang with your family for a little bit..

Mel- Mom. I have a lot on my mind and I honestly don't think a crying baby, another family in the kitchen, you, and dad are going to help. This is best friend territory. Not family.

With that Mel walked out the door and headed to Loren's.

Loren and Eddie's penthouse –

Loren and Eddie were finally up and ready. Lo made some breakfast and noticed the time. It was 11. She really needed to talk to Mel. She called her telling her to meet her at the Café.

Lo- EDDIE..

Eddie- hey lo.. you ok..

Lo- yah I'm fine I just wanted to let you know that I'm headed to the Café to talk to Mel. Do you want to meet me for lunch after I talk to her and then we can head to the office..

Eddie- yah that's fine. Do you want me to drop you off..

Lo- I would love that Mr. Duran.

Eddie – Okkkk how about lunch at Rumor around 1, Ms. Tate.

Lo- that sounds good… she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in as if she was going to give him a deep and passionate kiss, but instead she just gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Eddie- what. Wait. Way to tease me.

Lo- you know I love teasing you…

Eddie- you know I love pleasing you..

Lo blushed and then pulled Eddie out of the penthouse to be dropped off at the Café.

At the Café –

Eddie drove up to the café and dropped Loren off.

Eddie- See you at 1 gorgeous..

Loren- bye handsome.. I love you.

Eddie- back atcha beautiful . he winked and she blushed and gave him a soft kiss before shutting the door.

Loren walked into the café and saw Mel sitting there.

Loren- hey stranger.

Mel- HEY LOREN OMGSH it feels like forevsss

Lo- omg you sound like Aidriana there.

Mel- IKR. Well we have been getting along so that's good, but I really need to talk to you.

Loren- yah same I have some good news..

Mel- okay well I will try to make mine quick because I know yours is way more juicy.

Loren- haha okay well spill.

Mel explained how she felt about Adam and how she was planning on breaking up with him, but she still wanted to be his friend.

Loren- Okay. Well. That sounds legit. Honestly I totally get it. And I think you should follow your heart. You know ill be there for you through all of it. You will find your soul mate one day Mel, don't let it get to you.. I found mine.

Mel- you're right Lo. And thanks. Oh speaking of your soul mate… Eddie how is life with him.

Loren- that's what I wanted to talk to you about..

Mel- wellllll….

Loren- he asked me to move in with him and I said yes of course and my mom was okay with it too apparently according to Eddie, but I still want to talk to her about it and stuff, but yah im just happy and I wanted to tell you because I knew you would want details.

Mel- OMG. LOREN TATE MOVING IN WITH EDDIE DURAN. AH THIS WAS LIKE YOUR DREAM. THIS IS INSANE LO.. AH IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU.

Lo- - laughing- I know this is crazy. I don't know how this happened to me.

Mel- thanks to sista Mel….

Lo- yes thanks to you and my mom I'm here. Being a rock star and being the girlfriend of Eddie Duran.

Mel- omgshhhh.

Lo- okay well Mel.. I have to go talk to my mom and then head to lunch with Eddie. Why don't you come over tonight..

Mel- okay girlll I will see you tonight at YOU AND EDDIE'S PENTHOUSE.

Lo- yeah okay well bye.

Nora and Max's –

Loren unlocked her door walking in to find Max and Nora sharing a kiss in the kitchen.

Lo- uh heyy

Nora- embarrassed Uh hey Loren. How was Eddie's

Lo- greatttt. Max I here you're living here now..

Max- yesss and its greattt here too. I here you're moving in with Eddie.

Lo- yeahh. I came to talk to my mom about it, and then I'm headed to lunch with Eddie.

Lo- so mom you're okay with this..

Nora- your lover boy must've exaggerated a little.. I said only weekends, and Wednesdays… then after graduation it can be a full time thing.

Lo- I see.. that sounds more like the Momma Tate I know. Thanks mom. Ill make sure to mention this to Eddie..

Nora- no prob sweetie. Have fun at lunch

Lo- I will, and Max I am really glad you're staying with my mom now.

Max- thank you Lo. Oh and call me Pops.

Lo- okay well bye mom, pops. See you later.

Rumor –

Loren walked in and saw Chloe sitting there at the bar. She wanted to turn around, but Chloe caught her.

Chloe- well well well… you come here alone… hah. Doesn't look like your little Eddie is coming..

Loren- actually I'm meeting him here for lunch.. he is on his way.

Chloe- greattt well he can join the party.. so Loren I hear that you've been trying to get Eddie to sleep with you….

Loren- WHAT THE HELL. Why would I do that. That sounds like something a twig bitch like you would do..

Just then Eddie came in and saw what was happening.

Eddie- Hey babe. He gave Loren a kiss and put his arm around her.

Lo- hey. Just dealing with the white trash of Hollywood again.

Chloe- Excuse ME. Eddie don't let this little train wreck of a girl talk to me like that.

Eddie- actually…. I agree with my GIRLFRIEND completely.

Loren- Are you even allowed to wear that curtain maternity clothing in this place.

Chloe- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY.

Eddie- look Chloe if you are gonna treat my girl with no respect and expect me to fall for your load of bull… you might as well leave.

Loren- yeahhhh don't let the door hit you on the way out….

Chloe- YOU KNOW WHAT FINE. LITTLE GIRL JUST WATCH YOUR BACK.

Eddie- I swear if you do anything to hurt her I will make sure you rot in jail for murdering my mother.

Chloe- okay fine fine I'm leaving…. I was just kidding….

Loren- OH CHLOE YOUR FAKE BLONDE HAIR EXTENSIONS ARE FALLING OUT.. OH AND YOU NEED YOUR ROOTS FIXED TOO.

With that Chloe slammed the door and walked out … Eddie was impressed with how Loren took all the crap Chloe had thrown at her. Loren and Eddie sat down at their seat to enjoy their lunch.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

Hey guys I know that was a long chapter I just wanted to give you something to look forward too. Next chapter is going to be full of action and drama so get excited. I will try to have it up this weekend. Sorry about my break I took. I know it was kind of annoying. ANYWAYS PLZ REVIEW AND THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORTTTTTT


End file.
